Preparation
by Guerra-Assassin
Summary: A story about the Z Fighters and their on goings. This first chapter starts in the preparation they go through leading up to the return of Frieza. Join Piccolo and Gohan as they make their plans on how they spend their time.
1. Preparation

**Chapter 1**

The day was a dry hot one, full of sun and even less clouds. As the day drug on our heroes knew what was coming. Even with the impending dangers looming over the planet, they still found time to have a little fun with friends and family.

Krillin found time to spend with Master Roshi and Turtle as they have always done just hanging out and talking about nothing or trying to avoid Krillin's girlfriend, Marion, who was very uncomfortable to be round. The uneasiness could have come from the way she flirted with every man that crossed her path. Possibly in the way she pouted when she wanted her way, or in the fact that she was very high-maintenance. The best thing that Krillin could think to do was just give her his credit card and let her go wild. Unexpectedly, later that day she came back to let Krillin know that she had found someone new. The day had become even better, for Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu had shown up. They played cards, board games, and did what all men do and talk about pretty woman on the television. The men tried as hard as they could to act as if everything was normal. It seemed to work for the most part. At least until someone found themselves alone with their thoughts.

"Guys… um… I just want um… you all to know that I …well…I think that you are some of the bestest friends a guy could ever have. There I said it." Krillin nervously stuttered as he fiddled with his fingers.

They all looked at each other and laughed. "Besides Goku, we're the only friends you've got." Yamcha stated.

They were all having a good time. Krillin could not remember the last time that he had had so much fun. He was enjoying the normality that was his life.

Gohan found himself at home, against his will, with his mom, Chichi and his grandfather, Ox King. His mother refused to let him leave the house after all the things that had recently transpired. With him gone entirely too long to a distant planet that blew up, which managed to leave his studies abandoned. Wished back to Earth, with her being the last to know, all piled on top of the disappearance of his father, which in itself being the breaking point. There was no way that she was going to permit her little boy to go out and get hurt. Ever! Even less chance to go out and 'fight' with that green monster that he and his father were colleagues.

"There's absolutely no way that you are getting out of this house, young man! Especially Gohan when you have plans to seek out that monster, no way mister! You're staying here and keeping that perfect little nose of yours in those books. There's no way that you, my son, are going to be a delinquent like your father! Now my sweet little boy, you go upstairs, do your homework, and make your poor mother happy." Gohan had learned a long time ago, that it was best to let his mother have her way.

For the duration of his unwanted stay at home, he chose to stay in his room and get his studies done quickly. In that, he could get in some training without having to hear his mother's disapproval.

Vegeta was taking up refuge in Bulma's house. Not by choice, he not too long being back to life, wished from a dying planet to Earth, had been training extremely hard. The results left him very weak which lead him to fall into a coma. Bulma taking care of him nonstop, rarely left his side. Many nights she would fall asleep on the bedside chair, for the fear that he would have a relapse while no one was there. One day, Vegeta woke temporarily from his slumber and noticed her in the chair fast asleep.

"Why is she here? I do not need a babysitter to watch over me, I am a Saiyan Warrior." He thought to himself.

He studied the room and realized that by the state of it, she had not abandoned his side in some time. "What? Has she been here all this time?" Before long, they found themselves in a flourishing relationship, well, in Bulma's mind at least.

Piccolo, a loner, was training. He had been training extremely hard because as much as he hated it, he wanted to be stronger than Goku. He knew when his friend returned from where he was, the Saiyan would have attained new fighting techniques and a power level that would be unbelievable. After Namek, Piccolo could never risk anyone, friend or foe, being that much more powerful than what he was possible of achieving. Night and day, day and night, he trained. He continued until he bled, but his attacks just were not strong enough. Even when he multiplied himself into three, the two clones were only just as strong as he was. There was a necessity for more, a harsher opponent, one that could catch him off-guard, and not anticipate his attacks in like. He needed a solution, and he needed it fast, or it all would have been for none.

Mola, a newcomer to the Z fighters, had also planned to be there for the battle. It had been a long time since she had the joy of participating in a fight, especially an event of this nature. She had only been on Earth for a year and a half, well in two days' time it would be, and had been waiting for some good action ever since. She had arrived on the planet while some of the Z-Fighters set off to Namek, and had met Master Roshi as she was out doing some early morning drills. They befriended each other quickly. Soon after she learned all about the other fighters, and knew she had to be joining them.

Mola could pass for a human Latina if she did not have circular spots starting at her temples, down either side of her neck. At the bottom of the neck, her skin discolorations separated in two different directions. The blemishes that were on the front half of her body came straight down, to make a rounded triangle as they came together in the middle of her chest. The remaining marks made their way down her shoulder blades to join at the small of her back. The imperfections whose colors were aquamarine combined with green, ranged in sizes from as small as a pinhole to as big as a quarter. The very shiny marks had no difference in texture than the rest of her skin but presented themselves in an almost scaly reptilian nature. She had burgundy shoulder length hair, which made her brown eyes appear the same color. She was heavyset, the good side of a hundred and seventy pounds and stood five feet eight inches.

Mola had some alone time to prepare her strategy. She needed to spar, but her options were very limited. There were actually only two options, Piccolo or Vegeta. She had rather of chosen Vegeta, for he owed her a fight. Dating back to when they first met seven years ago. However, due to his absence, she really had no choice.

She was cautious of going to Piccolo. She was fond of him ever since they met for he reminded her of herself, in the fact that they both were the only ones of their kind. In that time, she had no idea of the existence of Kami. She became a lot closer with Piccolo and started to enjoy his company. He felt like a brother. However, as time passed, those feelings started to change. This made her become even more confused. She had made plans on never needing a man in her life, for they only brung trouble, the kind of trouble that she had absolutely no time for. The last time the two encountered, she discovered she had developed feelings for him, on top of the respect she had felt. Being around him had started to become very awkward. Piccolo became aware of something different with his friend one day when they were fighting and the two crashed into one another. He could not put a finger on it, but something was there. Hesitant moves, as slight as they might have been were out of character, especially for her.

He called her on it as the two began fighting again. "Mola, what is wrong with you? Your reactions are off and you haven't been the same after the impact."

"What? There is nothing wrong, just have my mind on other things at the moment. Why?" She asked.

"Are you sure that you have your mind elsewhere and not on me? You haven't said a word since you stared in my eyes after we collided."

"Wow, you really do have an ego. I dare to say, you may be right. I have noticed something there that was never there before. I could be so into you that it hurts, or you could be so full of yourself that it is unbearable. You be the judge." Mola replied.

Piccolo stopped his offence and lowered himself down to the rocky earth underneath. Mola was extremely hard to figure out when she wanted. In disliking her sincerity or maybe it was her word play, provoked a feeling that made him uneasy. "I am a Namek and we Namekiens do not have or need females. Nor have I the desire to act like humans and mate, which means that I have no use for you. I detest the idea of the thing you call human love."

She recalled how belittled, not to mention the pain he made her feel. There was no way she was going to let it show. "Harsh. First off, I am so sorry. Second, you wish, and third, love? Hardly. One day you will re… no… anyway," she changed her tone of voice from angry to chipper, "it is your loss, but it could have been really great though." She replied, laughing.

In remembering the events of that day, she found that his words still cut as sharp as a knife and somehow she still felt sorry for him. For no other race that she had come across in all her travels, had only one gender. She could not fathom such an alienated life.

Mola did have feelings for Piccolo, even though she herself did not know what they were exactly. Therefore, seeing him every day she found was making an awkward situation even worse. She planned and started making seldom appearances round him. With time flying by very rapidly, she came to the realization that she no longer carried the flame that she once bore for the Namekien. So seeing him every three days was getting much easier. Now that a few months have passed, she concluded that the discomfort was completely gone. For Piccolo, she in herself had moved on, she was completely over him and it was all water under the bridge by now. Least she hoped.

Shaking her head to clear her mind and bring it back to the present, she hovered briefly in midair as she talked her next move to herself. "Well, if you plan on being in this fight, you better get a move on and handle business."

Once again knowing that her Namekien friend was the only opening to get in some good training, she swallowed down her pride and made the sacrifice, and decided to make her way to join Piccolo but not before completing a rescue mission.


	2. Sparing Day

**Chapter 2**

Mola smirked and let out a small chuckle behind a closed mouth as she started to feel Piccolo's power while still in mid-flight. Gohan laughed. "He's not that much further, just up ahead. Ha, I can't wait until he sees us. He'll be so surprised."

Piccolo started to feel Gohan's power well before the young boy and Mola came into sight. By turning his back on one of the two clones, he had divided into an hour earlier he let his guard down. The duplicate Namekien took the opportunity to strike. The blast was loud and sent very powerful wind gusts and debris flying into the oncoming duos' path. Piccolo raised himself off the ground as his friends were landing. He gazed straight at Gohan, but lacked noticing Mola, who landed behind him. The extra green men stopped their assaults and returned into the original Namekien.

"Wow Piccolo, looks like you've been hard at work." Gohan observed.

"Gohan, I thought that I surely would not see you. How did you manage to escape your mother? I know how much she hates me." Piccolo claimed as he brushed himself off.

The while the two friends were talking, Mola walked over to a boulder and sat down. She observed as her friends caught up, one with the other. As she sat, she studied her surroundings. The ground was cracked and infertile as far as the eye could see. There were very tall old mountains that seemed to touch the heavens and that were worse for wear, not to mention their odd shape. These mountains had no slopes nor were they containing multiple different rock segments as all the other peaks on the planet. Instead, they stood upright at a ninety-degree angle from top to bottom. The climate was very intolerable and they were far from civilization. No foliage meant that the area lacked the required water needed to sustain life. This was a good thing for one, Mola had no plans on taking it easy on Gohan or Piccolo and that meant an accidental human fatality would be nil. Mola admired that Piccolo always seemed to pick out perfect barren lands but this time in her perspective, he had out done himself, proving yet again that his battle sense was impeccable.

Mola found the waiting unbearable. She was a moment away from interrupting the conversing friends, when they turned to her. "There's how I fled my mom's," Gohan stated as he pointed. "Mola just showed up, started talking to my mom, and within two minutes we were in flight here. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yes, she has her ways doesn't she?" Piccolo commented.

"So are you going to stand here all day and reminisce or are we going to do what we came here to do? I grow tired of just watching the two of you talk." Mola declared.

Mola stood up and walked toward the pair of males. She walked within inches of Gohan. Outreached her right arm, placed her hand upon his head, and began patting it. She then moved her hand under his chin, lifting his head up to look her in the eyes. "Gohan, are you truly prepared to fight a girl? For what I have deducted, you have not had the pleasure."

Mola then walked in front of Piccolo. Gazed up into his eyes, making him nervous and she smirked. She briefly squinted as she tilted her head to the right, never losing eye contact. "You, I have been longing to enjoy," her comment left Piccolo with a most confused look, "on the battlefield." She whispered walking past him with a halfcocked smile. She came to a pause ten steps behind her friends, turned to face their backs, waiting for them to react. The two looked to the other and were at a loss for words.

Piccolo who was now sweating and a baffled Gohan turned slowly to face her. She was looking down studying her nails as the two walked closer. "So are we going to do this? I for one am over the trip down memory lane. So who is taking the honors?"

The three stared at one another waiting for one of the others to make just the slightest move. Gohan was unsure of which of the adults he would strike first. Piccolo had already planned the entire fight in his head, but now that the moment was here, he was at a complete loss. For Mola, it was of no import, which of the two that made the first move. She knew that Gohan would go for their green friend, and the Namekien would go for her in like. She took her position and prepared for battle. The area that she picked served her purpose. She could see both fighters without moving anything but her eyes. Gohan backed away from the adults and found a suitable section all the while never losing his eye upon them. He became comfortable with his location and took stance. Piccolo smiled as he dug his feet into the ground to prepare for any incoming blasts.

Gohan and Piccolo were looking at each other very suspiciously and that lead Mola to prepare herself for their incoming blasts. She jumped from her position on land, to hover in air. Their attacks arrived at the same time. Mola reached out her left arm to catch Gohan's attack. As soon as she caught it, the glowing orb became absorbed into her body. She snatched Piccolo's attack from its course with her right hand. It was warm and made her arm vibrate. She then released the energy, that Gohan had sent in her direction, and combined it with Piccolo's. She formed the glowing powers into a perfect round sphere then lifted it up to face level.

She gazed into the now ball of purple light. "Are you serious? I know that you have far better attacks. Why are you holding back? If we are to beat Frieza, then we need to go all out. I think that we should make a pact right now. Not to hold back, because I had no intentions on it in the first place," Mola tossed the ball over her right shoulder and it crashed into a nearby mountain. The mountain exploded, causing dust and pebbles to rain down on the trio. She slowly descended to the ground to wait for their decision.

"She's right Piccolo. We need to battle as if our lives depended on it. You remember how strong Frieza was on Namek. Even dad couldn't beat him. Not even as a Super Saiyan. So, I think that Mola's plan is a good one. What do you think?" Gohan voiced his opinion even though he was not that sure if it was the right one.

"As much as I hate to admit it Gohan, I also suspect Mola is right. Therefore I say, let the games begin. However, be warned, I'm not going to hold back anything," declared Piccolo as he prepared for battle.

Mola smiled, as she dug her feet sturdy into the ground to prepare for the attacks to begin. Gohan soared to the air and looked at the two adults.

"I wonder which one of the two I should attack first." Gohan thought to himself. "If I attack Mola, she'll be waiting for it. And if I go after Piccolo, then the two of them will double team me."

A wide smile became Gohan's face. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He powered up and started assaulting the adults. The blasts were many and ferocious. Mola was having so much fun jumping and dodging, hovering and darting to maneuver herself into safe positions. Piccolo was deflecting the blasts away that made their way toward him. Gohan then belted a laser toward Mola. It came so quickly that it totally caught her off-guard. It whizzed by her upper left arm, burning a cut through her jacket's lacey sleeve and slicing her flesh. As the lace smoldered, blood trickled down her arm. The woman descended slowly from the sky and came to a rest a few feet in front of the now battling pair. She clutched her arm for a second as she landed firmly on the ground.

She smiled and gave a small chuckle, thinking about what the young Saiyan was able to do. Very few people had been able to strike her without her wanting them to. She loved toying with other fighters from planets that she had visited throughout her life. The stronger they were, the more she craved to dominate their minds. The fact that she took her eyes off the young man for just a second and he took the opportunity to strike made her appreciate him for it. Gohan had taught her that she was rusty in her fighting senses and techniques. She learned that she truly did need this training, for she had no plans on being defeated. For a defeat would mean the end of everything.

Gohan turned around to strike at Mola once more, but stopped his attack because he noticed a thick teal liquid now dripping from her fingertips.

"Mola, you're bleeding. I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt...," stuttered Gohan.

"You should never lose sight of your objective Gohan," interrupted Mola. As she disciplined Gohan, she pelted him with a small orb attack of purple light. The attack struck him in the chest, sending him falling backward onto his rear. She then walked closer to the distraught young man, "you could lose your head, literally. Understand that I am fine. Just because you see a little blood, it means nothing. You have to worry about you, even now. I could have as easily taken you out, with the least amount of effort. Never let your guard down, ever!"

He looked up to meet Mola's eyes, then down to her arm. "It's just, I've never fought a female before, and now you're bleeding. And, well, I just feel r-really bad about it."

Mola squatted down next to Gohan as Piccolo turned his head to hear the conversation between the two. She offered her right hand and helped the young warrior to his feet, as she also arose to face the young man.

"Look." She said holding out her left arm for him to examine.

"But, what no way! There's not a scratch on you." Gohan exclaimed grabbing her arm and studying it thoroughly.

"What? That's impossible Gohan I saw it with my own eyes, your energy blast cut through her jacket and sliced her flesh." Piccolo rejected the thought.

"But look. I'm telling you the truth Piccolo. Yes, the jacket is singed, but her arm has healed somehow. I think she's like you in the fact that she can heal herself," declared Gohan.

"Gohan, I can't heal myself. I can only regenerate a body part when it has been destroyed. No one that I know can just heal himself or herself. I don't even believe that Dende can heal himself." Piccolo said.

Gohan released Mola's arm, and the woman raised it to her mouth. She gripped the jacket material above the tear between her teeth and grabbed the bottom half with her free hand tearing off the lace from her arm, making sure to leave her glove intact. "Well, now you do Piccolo. More than likely you will never see it again. I as well have never encountered another."

The Namekien came closer and grabbed her wrist with a slightly quivering hand. He rotated her arm, making sure to inspect every inch of it. "You haven't a scratch on you that is amazing. We could use more fighters like you on our side."

"Yes, that would be wonderful, if I was not the only one of my kind that exists. Hum, it is what it is. Now, should we get back to the sparing?" Mola said.

The three continued to battle the entire day. When night fell upon them, Gohan became overwhelmed with fatigue, provoking the young Saiyan into asking the others for a short rest to have dinner. The adults watched as Gohan gathered food that he later cooked and ate. Not too long after his meal, Gohan had fallen asleep.

"Wonder how long he will be out?" Piccolo stated under his breath, not thinking that Mola was able to hear him.

Mola looked him square in the eyes, followed by a slight tilt of the head motioning to her male friend to follow. He understood and followed. The sleeping Saiyan gave Mola and Piccolo the opportunity to fight without restrictions. It also gave the two time to discover the faults they both had. They found the most suitable setting for battle and fought the night away. Some small spars Mola won, while others went to Piccolo. They were exhausted and very sore when Gohan finally awoke the next morning and sought them out.

Piccolo was bloody. His clothing, what was left of it, was too. His shirt would have been completely gone if not for a few scraps hanging from his waist. His pants were torn. The left pant leg was missing from his lower thigh down. The right had scarce large holes burned through, reveling the charred skin that lay underneath. Mola more or less was in the same condition. Aside from the sleeve she had ripped off earlier, the once shiny black leather jacket lay plastered to her body covered in gray ash. There was a hole, beginning at her lower left shoulder continuing up over the shoulder then back down to the shoulder blade. The strap of her blouse underneath was broken and hanging through the opening. Her jacket never had a right sleeve. It was intentionally made with only the one. However, her blouse's matching lace sleeve laid scorched upon an uninjured arm. Her pants were burnt and missing from the knees down except for a few scraps left barely hanging from her right ankle. Her hair looked as if it had been on fire in more than one spot. It had fallen in her face due to the lack of the clip that had been lost on the battlefield some time before. Her shoes did not escape without damage either. The right one lost its heel and the other, missing all together. The only clothing on her that was still intact were her gloves. They were still just as black and shiny as ever. Even though she was in complete shambles, Mola carried not one scratch on her body.

The two walked toward Gohan as he began to speak. "Wow guys, looks like you went all out. I mean, just look at you. Your clothes are beyond destroyed, and you look horrible. I sure hope that you didn't use up all you energy on each other. Because I would sure like to do some sparing today with you if that's okay."

Mola kept walking past Gohan only stopping long enough to pat him on the head and give a sly smile then continue on her way to sit down on a nearby rock. She took off her remaining shoe, only to study it then toss it aside. "I would love nothing more than to fight with you Gohan, but you have to get back to your mother. We made a promise that you could train for one day. Afterward it would be back to those books. Did we not?"

"Yes ma'am." Gohan replied, looking down very disappointed.

Piccolo sat down and rested for a couple of minutes as Mola and Gohan conversed.

"So, young one, ready to head back? We need to get a move on. Even you know that your mother can get hysterical." She arose and prepared for flight. Before her liftoff, she turned her head to look behind her one last time and stared at the very tall green man.

"Piccolo before I forget, nice to know how to get your shirt off," Mola smiled and raised her eyebrows twice rapidly. "Nice, oh, and a word to the wise, I would do it all over again." She laughed and took off to catch up with an already hovering Gohan.

Piccolo gave a frown, grunted, and then told his friends goodbye. When all finished their farewells, Piccolo headed back to Kami's, while Mola and Gohan headed to his house.

"Do you think that my mom will be mad at me Mola, because I wasn't back at first thing in the morning? You know how she can get." A very pensive young boy asked.

Mola did not really have her mind on Chichi and her ranting on about how Gohan needed his head in the books. How he should not be out there fighting like his father. She was more worried about what everyone was saying surrounding this Frieza character. They seemed to be so afraid of him, and the things that he could do. Piccolo couldn't stop him, Gohan, or Vegeta. Nor Gohan's father, this Goku or Kakkarot, which Vegeta liked calling him. How they said, "If a Super Saiyan couldn't defeat Frieza, then what would it take?" These things made her become more and more intrigued by this being from another planet. Could this alien creature actually be that much more powerful than they all were? Should she too be afraid? She became overwhelmed with all the thoughts of this battle that was going to ensue in less than a few days' time. She had no idea where to begin to wrap her mind around all these provocative questions in her head.


End file.
